The Week
by Jailex
Summary: (only prolouge) The inner gang has borrowed Yuuchiros cabin in the wilderness for a week, but mysterious things begin to happen and they themself starts acting wierd. (Please R&R)


The Week

Author: Jailex

Started: 10-08-03

**Prolouge**

"Ah! A monster! Save me!"

"Ehh, I don't think it's.."

"Quit goofing around, It was just a branch you klutz!"

"Hehe.., you're right. But you don't have to be all mean because it."

"Mean!? I'm not mean!"

"Yes you are, ugly queen of evilness!"

"Ugly!?! Evil?! I will get you for that lazyball!"

"Oh yeah? Fathead!!"

"Air headed, lousy couch potato!!!"

"Short-tempered idiot with tousled hair!!!"

"You bad smelly.."

"STOP IT ALREADY!!!"

Mako had finally had enough. She was starting to think that maybe it was a bad idea to have a holiday together. First when Yuuchiro had asked them all if they wanted to borrow his family's cabin for a week it had all seemed like a perfect vacation, but now… 

Rei and Usagi had fought all day, and they weren't even there yet. The cabin lay far north of Tokyo in a wilderness. In order to get there they had travelled three hours by train, then almost another hour by buss and finally they had to walk the five kilometers left to the cabin, with their luggage!

Now this would have been okay if Usagi had not brought two enormous suitcases that where far too heavy for her, if she had not complained about it every second and if Rei had not started a fight about it and argued with Usagi ever since they got of the bus.

"Can't you just give it a rest?" Mako  said tiredly.

"Yeah, I must say that you are starting to get on my nerves." Minako agreed.

Even if Ami didn't say anything you could tell by her expression that she too was annoyed.

"But I'm hungry and tired. And it's getting dark." Usagi really did look all dog-tired.

"You're always hungry..." Rei mumbled gruffly. 

"It can't be that long left, just hang in there." Ami hastily said before Usagi could register what Rei just said.

"That's the spirit Ami-chan." Minako praised.

                      Half an hour later.

"Break!" Usagi panted and then fell to the ground.

"If we continue with this pauses where never gonna get there." Minako complained but sat down to rest herself.

"You're right." Mako said.

"Just try to go a bit further, ne Usagi?" Ami said trying to boost her spirit up a bit.

"But I'm totally whacked."

Rei walked over to Usagi and grabbed one of her suitcases.

"Well, since I doesn't look like we're going to get anywhere like this, I will take one of you're bags."

"Ehh?" Usagi looked surprised, then she started to smile.

"Arigatou Rei-chan!" She ran over and hugged Rei.

"Hey!" Rei squirmed out of the hug. "Don't think it means anything, you're still a klutz, I just want to get there before it's completely dark."

After fifteen more minuets they finally arrived at the Cabin. And it sure was fantastic; it was a great two-storey traditional log house with a balcony, a swimming pool at the back and a fabulous view of the sunset.

They all rushed inside, and the inside was at least as great as the outside.

After they had all had examined the house and started a small quarrel over the bedrooms they gathered in the common room to enjoy a cup of Mako's special hot chocolate with cream.

"Wow, this really is a beautiful place." Mako said.

"Place? No, it's a palace." Usagi said with stars in her eyes. She had magically got all her energy back when they arrived.

"You really should thank your boyfriend when we get home Rei." Minako had a sly smile on her face.

"He is not my boyfriend!"

"Hey, maybe it's time for bed. I'm feeling really sleepy." Mako said with a yawn.

"I second that." Ami followed Mako out of the room after saying their goodnights.

"So now it's just us left." Minako grinned.

"Still feeling tired Usagi? Need a nap?"

"Me? no I can stay awake for the whole night if I want. But of course, if you cant handle it…"

"I'm fine, how about you Minako?"

"No tiredness here."

They all looked at each other with grins on their faces.

"Pokernight!!!" They all shouted at the exact same time, and then thy night was doomed.

A/N This was just the prolouge, I'm planing on writing 7 more chapters.. and come up with a better title :p


End file.
